You're Not Alone Tonight
by Drowned-in-Blood
Summary: JouxKaiba: Slight incest, implied lime NC, and yaoi. Kaiba dreams of Jounouhi in some of the most unusual ways. Why does he always have to irritate him!
1. The Nightmare

**_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, Black Magic, or 'You're not Alone Tonight' Property of Keith Urban.  
  
_Warning:_ Yaoi, M/M, Gayness, Don't read it if you are lesbian or homophobic. Slight Mokuba/Kaiba incest and N/C!  
  
_Pairing:_ Jou/Kaiba **

**_A/N: _Lyrics Italized. Bold Italics Dreams and Flashbacks**

* * *

**_You're Not Alone Tonight: Part 1_**  
  
_We all drink to forget, some of us more than most  
_  
'Your face is so soft and tender, but you are of my flesh and blood, Mokuba. You don't need to do that for me.' Kaiba thought, sipping at his Black Magic. Its herbal essences soothed his screaming sore throat.  
  
"Seto!" His little brother called to him through the door. Kaiba shot the door a glance, "Hello? Are you awake?" Mokuba's cries began to annoy Kaiba, so he let him in. The boy looked at his brother who was sitting on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Good morning Mokuba," Kaiba buttoned up the front of his shirt, "I have important things to be done in the lab, so please excuse me." He left the room as Mokuba just stood there.  
  
'How could I think something like that!' Kaiba was disgusted with himself for trying to molest Kaiba, 'I'm a dirty sick bastard.' Kaiba entered his laboratory and sat wearily in his chair. 'I just want Mokuba to live a normal life.' Kaiba then began wondering about sex and sexuality. "Why do I find two men fucking so appealing? Why? Aren't men supposed to be turned on by lesbians? Why can't 'I' be normal! " Pain released from Kaiba's eyes as it fell from his eyes and landed on the panel in front of him. The CEO flashed back into one of his dreams.  
  
**_Silence filled the arena as Kaiba grasped his Blue Eyes White Dragon in his hands. Jounouchi Katsuya had defeated him. What a nightmare. Things silenced further as the room became darker. Jou stepped in front of Kaiba.  
  
"Your Blue Eyes." Jou smiled, taking the dragon card from the CEO. "Now for what I think you deserve for tormenting so many people during this tournament!" Kaiba shivered as Jou crawled on top of him, unbuttoning the front of his the front of his shirt with intrigued fingers. The stadium was empty. Kaiba just stared at Jou with fright in his cerulean blue eyes.  
  
"Please, no!" The blonde teased Kaiba inside of his pants. He let out a moan of delight. Kaiba stopped fighting him.  
  
"I'm so glad you are allowing me to do this." Jou smiled at Kaiba as Kaiba let out a growl as Jou deprived Kaiba of his clothing. Jou's hands moved with quick motion, tossing the blue pants aside and then the white dress shirt. The CEO was lying on the floor in silk black boxers.  
  
"If I give you my body, will you give me Blue Eyes back?" Kaiba asked the blonde. He thought for a moment and responded.  
  
"I suppose so..." Jou grinned as everything went dark around the two and moans filled the air as it ended._**  
  
'Why would I have such a dream..." Kaiba stared blankly again and then got up out of his lab chair and headed out the door. "I need to get away from this place for awhile. The park might be good.' He pulled on his jacket, which hung by the door and left. The morning light hit his brunette hair, reflecting it back. Kaiba's life would have more problems though...  
  
_When reality gets too real, and the fires of hell to close_  
  
Jou gazed upwards at the endless blue sky. What a boring way to spend the weekend. Yugi and Yami were out of town and Honda was too busy with Serenity. Jou had nothing left to do but sit and stare at the clouds.  
  
"Bored, must... stay... awake..." His head fell onto his shoulder as the sound of moving feet filled the air around him. Thud... thud... thud... Jou's head sprung up to the noise. 'KAIBA!' He thought, 'FUCK MY LUCK!' Kaiba could ruin his day just by thinking it.  
  
'MUTT!' Kaiba looked at the blonde, 'Why must my day get worse!? It's bad enough I had that awful dream last night, but now I see his face! DAMMIT!' Kaiba turned red as he went by Jou.  
  
"MONEY BAGS!" Jou yelled at him, "What is your problem? Has calling me names lost it's fun or are you trying to think of a new way to make fun of me?" Kaiba glared at him and then turned around and walked back.  
  
"You know mutt, if you'd shut your mouth and leave people alone, maybe you wouldn't get into fights with so many people." Kaiba almost grabbed Jou's collar and then the nightmare freaked him out again.  
  
"Kaiba," Jou waved a hand in front of his face, "are you there? WAKE UP!" The CEO stared at Jounouchi as the nightmare came back to him again. It was so sexy though.  
  
'I'm not attracted to Katsuya.' He spoke confidently in his mind, "I AM NOT ATTRACTED!" He blurted out loud.  
  
"What the hell was that for?" Katsuya glared back at Kaiba as his eyes filled with his casual stupid look.  
  
"Nothing what so ever." Kaiba blushed crimson. His eyes darted around trying to look at anything but Jou.  
  
Tbc? 


	2. Confessed

**_Disclaimer:_ I own Yu-Gi-Oh, Black Magic, or 'You're not Alone Tonight' Property of Keith Urban. DUH! I don't own anyof them! Why would I be writing fiction ifI owned them! I would make them into episodes if I did!  
  
_Warning:_ Yaoi, M/M, Gayness, Don't read it if you are lesbian or homophobic. Slight Mokuba/Kaiba incest and N/C!  
  
_Pairing:_ Jou/Kaiba  
  
_For: voidsenshi, backupsystem, Destructive Angel, and Gothic Angel_, none of you kill me! hide Enojoy you four!**

* * *

_You're Not Alone Tonight: Part 2_

__  
  
_But I'm here to let you know that you can make it through_  
  
"Kaiba," Jou looked at him with his honey eyes, "Why did you say that?" Jou eyed Kaiba staring him down, "There was a reason for you saying that now spill it." Kaiba flushed and sat down on the bench next to Katsuya.  
  
"You see, I had this uh well, strange dream about this person." Jou nodded in understanding, "That person is someone you and I both know." Kaiba kept pausing out of nervousness.  
  
"Well who is this guy?" Jou poked Kaiba with a prodding finger. Kaiba fell silent, "Moneybags, who is it? More or less, what did he do?"  
  
"I allowed him to fuck me so that I could keep my blue eyes." Kaiba's mind began to flash back again. "I wouldn't allow him to take it, it meant too much to me.  
  
"Who is it? It was a guy right?" Kaiba nodded in response to Jou's annoying questions, "Well, you need to tell someone so I might be the best person to tell right now."  
  
Kaiba thought about the things that Jou might do if he found out it was about him. A, he'd smack the hell out of him and run away. B, he'd just run away. And c, he might stare stupiditively at him and laugh maniacally.  
  
"Uhm, you have to not freak out when I tell you this." Jou promised as Kaiba began to explain his dream, "Katsuya, that person was well, uh, you." Jou's eyes widened to the news.  
  
"Me?" Jou was shocked. Kaiba nodded as Jou blushed. "How could you dream something like that?"  
  
"I honestly don't know," His other loving side told him that he liked Katsuya. 'I do not!' Kaiba argued with it. 'Yes you do!' Kaiba stopped arguing and sighed.  
  
"Do you like me or something?" Jou looked Seto in the eyes.  
  
"As I said, I do not know." Kaiba sighed and almost let a tear fall from his face. Jounouchi pulled him into a gentle embrace.  
  
_If you believe someone's watchin' over you  
_  
"Kaiba, it's all right, don't worry. It was only a bad dream." Jou assured him. "Besides if anything like that was to happen I am sure you'd be the one to take advantage of me." Kaiba let out a breath of relief and agreed with Katsuya.  
  
"You're right. Anyway, why would I want to take advantage of you?" Jou chuckled at the CEO's remark.  
  
"I am very exciting in bed all the men I have slept with say." Kaiba's eyes shot wide open.  
  
"You are?" Kaiba was cut off.  
  
"Yes, I am gay and I am proud of it. So now we both are equal, all right?" Katsuya smiled at Kaiba as he nodded, "Good! Well I must be off, stuff to do I guess." 'More like nothing to do.' He thought.  
  
_Call it an angel. call it a muse, call it karma that you've got coming to you  
_  
'That was a bit shocking,' Kaiba thought as he continued his way to where, he did not know that.  
  
-Tbc? Reviewme enough and I will!


	3. The Date

**_Disclaimer:_ I own Yu-Gi-Oh and Black Magic and You're Not Alone Tonight. DUH! No I don't If I did all of this would be put into the series.  
  
_Pairing:_ Jou/Seto  
  
_Warning:_ There is yaoi in this fanfiction and if you do not know what that means than you better never ever read this until you discover what it means.  
  
_For:_ voidenshi (sorry it took me so long I was on vacation! I wrote part three on the trip), Kittylyn, Hikari Chang, Coley Carrisa, Kaira Hesoka, and Kekepania1.

* * *

You're Not Alone Tonight: Part 3  
**  
_What's the difference? What's in a name?_  
  
Kaiba returned to his mansion and sat down instantly at his computer desk. Mokuba looked at Seto and sighed, continuing to watch the television.  
  
"I never would have thought that Katsuya was gay. Bi maybe, but never gay." Kaiba then opened his YAHOO! email account. An unusual name appeared in his inbox. "Pizza Man?" Kaiba opened the email and began to read.  
  
**_Seto,  
  
I know you wonder who I am. You may just know, but I doubt it. You know and love me and I'm not Mokuba. Ai shiteru, Seto. Meet me at the Pier tomorrow at five.  
  
-The Pizza Man  
_**  
Kaiba stared at the screen for several minutes with a puzzled look on his face. "The Pier and five tomorrow?" Kaiba thought about going to meet the guy. He then decided he was, so he wrote the address for the Pier down under five o' clock in his planner.  
  
When five rolled around the next day, the CEO's limozeen pulled up at the Pier where a teen stood. He was blonde, wearing baggy blue jeans, a spiked choker around his neck, a white tank top, and a black leather jacket. The teen turned around and revealed himself to be Jounouchi Katsuya.  
  
"Jou!" Kaiba exclaimed, "Why did you..." Katsuya cut him off.  
  
"Because I think you are sexy and I like you for other reasons as well," Jou smiled, "Now let's go get something to eat." Katsuya grinned and took Seto by the hand. He then led him to a small restaurant on the Pier. It was an older steakhouse with terrific food, but high prices.  
  
"Why'd you have to bring me to an expensive food place puppy?" Kaiba asked as Jou shook his head, shoving his hands into his pockets.  
  
"Quite honestly, your dream helped me and I was able to figure out what I had been saving for. It also helped me admit how I felt about you as well. Before you ever told me your dream, I was way too shy." Jou blushed as Kaiba smiled.  
  
"One thing that even I, the most intelligent man in Domino could not figure out!" Kaiba laughed as him and Jou were seated.  
  
_What matters most is never lose in faith._  
  
Their dinner ended quickly and Jou paid. Then he took set to the boat dock so they could watch the sun sink down over the water, showing how much sexier Kaiba could be made. They pulled off their shoes and sock, setting them aside so they could dip their feet in the ice-cold ocean waters. The two both dipped their feet in. Jou kicked water up and hit Kaiba in the face. The brunette growled at him.  
  
"Katsuya!" Kaiba splashed back at him, soaking the white tank top. Seto then stopped paying attention to the sunset anymore. Oh no, no, they were on Jou's wet chest.  
  
"Pervy now aren't we," Jou smiled mischievously and stood up. His hand petted Kaiba's back and the 'WHOOSH' Kaiba was in the water, soaked to the bone thanks to Jou's little prank. Seto then reached upwards and grabbed Jou by his leg and dragged him into the water.  
  
"You aren't the only one who can be a dirty boy." Seto smiled and pushed Jou under the water. Jou came back up and laughed.  
  
"You know what you're major problem is Kaiba?" Jou asked, beginning to pet the brunette. He purred under the touch.  
  
"I never knew I had any major problems, but what is my problem?" Kaiba responded as Jou hugged him tightly.  
  
"You never want to let anyone into your life. I want to help you, but you have to open up to me first." Jou nuzzled Kaiba as Seto moaned lightly as Jou stroked him. "Will you please?" He nodded falling back into Jou's arms.  
  
_Cause it's gonna be alright, You're not alone tonight._  
  
They got back onto the dock before anyone could see them and they went back to Kaiba's home by walking. Once they had arrived there, the brunette rushed his fingers through his hair, trying to tame it a bit before going inside to Mokuba.  
  
"Thanks puppy." Kaiba hugged Katsuya as the blonde leaned in with his lips, pressing them to Seto's.  
  
"You are welcome." Jou gave him one last smile and tried to head down the road.  
  
"It's too dark for you to walk home alone," Kaiba spoke, "Why don't you stay here for the night?" Kaiba grinned widely as Jou took a moment to think about it and went inside with Kaiba.  
  
**_-Tbc-_**


	4. Silky Fantasies

**_Disclaimer:_ I own Yu-Gi-Oh and Black Magic and You're Not Alone Tonight. DUH! No I don't If I did all of this would be put into the series.  
  
_Pairing:_ Jou/Seto  
  
_Warning:_ There is yaoi and lime in this fanfiction and if you do not know what that means than you better never ever read this until you discover what it means.  
  
_For:_ voidenshi, Kittylyn, Hikari Chang, Coley Carrisa, Kaira Hesoka, Kekepania1, and the newest review Nite Nite!  
  
_A/N:_ Only one chappie after this one. I hope you have enjoyed reading. I MAY write side stories, just without the song. My Anniversary one is going to have side stories first though.

* * *

_You're Not Alone Tonight: Part Four_**  
  
_We all have our days where nothing goes as planned._  
  
Jou's eyes darted around the living room; looking for any sort of weird devices that Kaiba might have lying around in his house. Mokuba looked at his brother as he then looked to Jou and then to Seto again.  
  
'Seto now has someone now. I am grateful to you lord.' Mokuba smiled and fell back onto the couch, drifting into a peaceful heavy sleep. Seto looked at Jou as he led him into one of the larger rooms in the middle of the mansion. A large king sized bed was in the middle of the room. The bed covers were of blue silk with beads dangling from the ends. Over it was a canopy of blue lace. All of it matched Kaiba's eyes, something Jou found highly attractive. The dresser, bed frame, and nightstand were all made from cherry wood and had small dragons etched into them.  
  
"Is this your room?" Katsuya asked as Kaiba nodded and he sat down on the bed, patting it as an invitation for Jounouchi to sit down next to him. Jou plopped down as Kaiba pulled him down to the bed, his hands working Jou's nipples into hardened nubs. The blonde stroked Seto's hair. His fingers remained entwined in every lock. It was so soft and smelled of fresh roses must've been his shampoo.  
  
"Naughty boy!" Jou winked and licked Seto's cheek. His hands went up Kaiba's hips with his fingers tickling his spinal cord. Seto trembled as Jou slipped off the long white jacket. Next was his dress shirt. Slender fingers undid the buttons and tossed it to the side.  
  
_Not a soul in the world seems to understand_  
  
Seto then quickly noticed that Jou was still fully dressed and changed it. He pealed the leather away. Then he slid off his white tank top that was still wet from the water that was splashed on it. Jou then used his hands to play with the waistband of Kaiba's trousers, sliding it lower and lower as Seto's moaning became louder with his pleasure. In a few minutes, they were slipped off of his waist, leaving Kaiba in his blue satin boxers, as Jou lay nearly dressed. He still had on his choker and chokette. Kaiba unsnapped them and sat them onto the nightstand. Seto then tugged the leather off.  
  
"Can I put in a CD?" Jou asked, "Please..." Jou was allowed to get up and put in a CD. He picked a country singer named Keith Urban and played his favorite song, You're Not Alone Tonight. The rhythm of the song fit their slow movement of their bodies. Seto sat on top of Jounouchi and began to rock. His knees dug into the bed with pleasure as moans emitted from the two of them.  
  
Sweat rolled off of them and onto the bed as Jou nearly collapsed but Kaiba was trying to finish as white flowed onto Jou's belly. Katsuya used his hands to wipe it up and then licked the cream off of his hands.  
  
Jou covered Seto up and used the bathroom. Once he was finished, he retuned to Kaiba. Katsuya wrapped his arms around Seto's body, keeping him warm. Jou wasn't going to leave him alone, never. He was too sweet to let go. Even though he had been a real ass to Jou before, he wasn't going to let him be lonely again.  
  
They slept close together until the morning when Mokuba entered the room without knocking, revealing the sleeping couple. All Mokuba did was smile and attempt to wake them up.  
  
_And for someone to talk to you'd_ _give anything._  
  
"Big brother! Jou!" He shouted as they both shot up from the bed. Kaiba turned red as Jou became scared because he had no idea what Seto was going to do. The brunette then just started to laugh.  
  
"Mokuba," He smiled and petted his mangle of black, messy hair. Innocence filled the boy's lavender eyes. A grin the appeared on his face as Seto hugged him.  
  
"Mornin' Seto and Jou!" Jou looked at the boy and smiled as well, "Good thing it is Saturday! NO SCHOOL!" Mokuba cheered grinning bigger than before.  
  
"Mokuba, can you leave for a few minutes and knock before you enter." Seto instructed as Mokuba took off for the kitchen, "Now you can get dressed." Jou nodded and got into his underwear. "Jou, I have some clothing you can wear." Kaiba got up and pulled out an outfit similar to the one that he wore. Jou got into it; leather showing all of his front and back. His coat was blue and the tank top was black. Jou rolled up his sleeves and put his chokette on his wrist and his choker around his neck.  
  
"Do these pants make my ass stick out?" Jou acted stupidly as Kaiba shook his head no, "Heh heh." He rubbed the back of his head and grinned, "I guess I should be going now..." Jou gather his dirty clothing and began to head out of the room with Kaiba behind him.  
  
_Well go on cry out loud cause someone's listenin'_  
  
**_-TBC-_**


	5. Eternal Vows

**_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the song 'You're Not Alone Tonight' by Keith Urban.**

**_Pairing:_ Jou/Seto**

**_Warning:_ They're here, they ARE queer, GET USED TO IT!**

**_For:_ ALL of my loyal reviewers of this fanfiction . ESPECIALLY _voidenshi_**

**_A/N:_ To all of you wonderful reviewers, this is the last chapter and I hope all of you have enjoyed this story I have had alot of fun writing for you.**

* * *

**_You're Not Alone Tonight: Part Five_**

_Yeah and call it an angel, call it a muse, and call it karma you got coming to you. _

A white dress hung in the closet of Seto Kaiba's. It was a beautiful sight. The shirt was poofed in the shoulders and came down tightly in the waist. All of the dress was all white and made with silk and lace. Though there was no train or veil.  
  
Kaiba opened the closet once Jounouchi had arrived at the Kaiba manor. Jou's eyes were amazed with the beauty of his wedding gown. Jounouchi's eyes widened at the sight of the dress.  
  
"it's so gorgeous Seto!" He pulled it out of the closet and placed it against his heart. Kaiba smiled at the glow of happiness that was in his bindanshi's eyes. "Do you have your outfit already?"  
  
"Yes I do." He pulled it out and pushed it to his own chest. It was white and of course it had numerous belts and straps. The complicated type of clothing that Seto always wore that made him so sexy. "Hard to believe isn't it?" Jou looked deeply into Seto's eyes.  
  
"What is hard to believe Nushi?" Jou arched an eyebrow at Seto.

"Haven't you paid any attention to the years since we first started going out. It has been two now hasn't it been?" Seto told him as Jou nodded.

"I am so happy now Nushi." He smiled and hugged Kaiba, "You're so terrific." Seto looked deeply into the amber eyes.

"I know I am, but I wouldn't be if it weren't for you puppy." Kaiba pressed his face into the hollow of Jou's neck and licked the salty flesh as he purred. He turned Jou around and kissed him. "You are so perfect." Jounouchi grinned as Kaiba petted the mess of blonde hair.

"Seto, I think we are breaking one of the traditions." Jounouchi pointed out as Seto arched an eyebrow at him.

"What do you mean?" Kaiba asked as Jou shook his head at the thought of the major tradition they had broken.

"You know now that we are to be wed, we aren't supposed to see each other until our wedding day." Jou spoke and Kaiba laughed.

"I know that! I just hate to follow traditions." Seto tickled Jou so that he would laugh along with him. Jou giggled at the touch the made him kick struggle a little

_What's the difference? What's in a name? What matters most is never losin' faith. _

"Awww! Oh well! That tradition sucks anyway!" Jou grinned again and pushed Kaiba to the bed and undid the front of his jacket.

"Hey! Didn't we agree that we weren't going to this again to the honeymoon." Kaiba questioned Jou as the puppy frowned.

"All right. I am a naughty, naughty puppy." Jou sighed and sat down next to his Nushi. Seto popped Jou's behind once as Jou nipped at him.

"Well, the wedding is tomorrow..." Seto brought up yet another point as Jou's amber eyes widened. "Everything is arranged and it will be taking place here in the mansion."

"I just can't believe this after that period that we had been enemies and how bad you hated me. Now we are going to get married." Jou placed his head into Kaiba's lap.

"Yes, but that is all over now and we are going to be together for ever after one tomorrow." Kaiba noted as he petted the blonde's hair. A knock then bestowed the bedroom door. Seto got up and answered it and revealed his small raven haired brother who was one of the reasons he had gotten together with Jounouchi.

"Hey Seto!" Mokuba hugged his brother's leg, "Some people are here to see you Jounouchi." The boy took Jou downstairs and to his surprise his best friends were standing there.

"JOU!" They all rushed over to him for a large group hug. When they split up, Honda was the first to say something.

"Jounouchi, I just can't believe that this all happened after we had booked to America for a two year trip." Honda shook his head as tears of joy rolled down his face. "Congrats chum! I know I said I would have been your best man along time ago but now that things have changed I suppose you need a bridesmaid."

"I have everything together." Jou grinned as a Mai came out of the bathroom. "Hey speaking of my bridesmaid!"

"Hey you guys!" She smiled and stood next to Jounouchi as Seto rushed downstairs to join all of the commotion. His best man was also there. It was Yami since he had never really had anyone aside from Jou and Mokuba to talk to.

"I think this will be an excellent wedding." Yuugi piped in and grinned at the thought of his best friend's happiness.

"Well now that everyone is here why don't you show them to their rooms." Seto told one of his house servants and he nodded as his response and took them up into the guest part of the mansion.

They fell asleep that night and woke up the next morning alive and ready for the ceremony. Jou slipped out of the room and went to Yuugi's room for his preparation.

"Don't worry. It is a very simple process Jou." Yuugi assured him as he helped Jou into the gown. Yami smiled as he assisted Yuugi in getting Jou into the dress by putting the poof back into the gown.

"I'm not really worried it is just that I am so happy now Yuugi." Jou combed his hair after Yuugi had gotten the dress onto him.

_Cause it's alright, you're not alone tonight. Keep your faith alive. You're not the only one._

The time had came and they were heading down the aisle. Tears fell joyously for Jounouchi's eyes as he stood beside his lover. Kaiba smiled as the priest spoke, but they didn't focus on what he had to say, until the very end.

"Now they will read each other their vows." The priest said as Seto took Jou's hands into his. Their eyes met and he began to speak his memorized lines.

"I vow to you all of my eternal love, I will never lay my eyes on another man in the same way that I see you, I will be your lover for all eternity."

"My dearest Seto, I swear to you all of my love, I shall never see another man or woman in the same way I see you, I will always be for you in hurt and pain." Jou told Seto his vows as the two turned back to face the priest.

"You may now kiss your bride." Kaiba pulled the blonde into his arms as all of Jounouchi's friends clapped for him and Seto.

_And it's gonna be alright, you're not alone tonight._

-Owari


End file.
